


petri dish

by slotumn



Series: Dimigard Week: Ficlet Edition [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clones, Dark, Drabble, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/M, Ficlet, Hallucinations, Horror, Wordcount: 100, dimigard week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Countless young girls with her face, her eyes, silently staring at him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Dimigard Week: Ficlet Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983107
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dimigard Week, Slotumn Portfolio





	petri dish

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by That One Scene in Nier:Automata and the thought "what if Agarthans...had backup copies of Edelgard"

It looked different from other bases, but the masked mages who went inside were definitely Imperial soldiers.

So he followed, spilling blood under the unnatural bluish light.

"Where are you going, Dima?" asked El, brown pigtails bouncing as she ran to keep up. 

He didn't answer, trudging on until he was stopped by a large door.

"Wait, Dima— you can't go there—"

It burst apart at the first impact, and inside was—

"..."

—her. 

Countless young girls with her face, her eyes, silently staring at him.

"...Oh, El."

They didn't scream when their heads rolled onto the floor, but he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
